


Impatient

by RhackLover



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Road Head, Wrench being a little shit, Wrench is the master of sucking dick, Wrench loves his hair being pulled, poor Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhackLover/pseuds/RhackLover
Summary: The book that inspired this was in Chines and I translated it into English but a lot of it didn't make sense and I ended up writing this ╮(─▽─)╭Inspired by this https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782514





	Impatient

"I want to give you a blowjob."

It was a normal Tuesday night, Marcus and Wrench driving home after a long day working on a project. Which is why Marcus was taken back by what Wrench had said “where is this coming from?” I mean sure they’ve done some more ‘interesting’ things when it came to sex but Marcus wasn’t really in the mood to get into a car accident. He looked at the red light in front of him quickly hacked into the traffic system so that he can get home quicker and hopefully stop this nonsense. Wrench reached over and pressed his hand onto his crotch, rubbing Marcus through his jeans. 

"Come on man, I am driving." slapping Wrench’s hand away. "When we get home. We’re almost there, calm your horny ass down” Marcus says fearing that once they start, they won’t stop. 

“Don't you want it?” Wrench whispers into his ear, quickly undoing the belt buckle and pulling it out from the loops, Marcus groaned in frustration "You know you want it." Wrench said, pulling down his jeans and boxers letting Marcus’s cock bounce free. Marcus at this point his just trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"When we get home..." Marcus practically begs, pushing down harder on the pedal as Wrench starts licking root to tip. "Fuck..." Marcus groans as Wrench starts sucking his cock in earnest. “shit!” Marcus shouts swerving out of the away of an on coming truck. “tsk tsk tsk Marcus keep your eyes on the road, all though dying while getting your dick sucked would be a nice way to go” Wrench commented with that sing song amusement in his voice. 

“Dude this is harder then it looks!” “oh I know” Wrench smirked taking all of Marcus’s cock in to his warm wet mouth, bobbing and sucking and every now and then coming back up to teases the head. Marcus groaned grabbing on to Wrench’s hair keeping the other on the wheel. “You are such a little shit” Marcus hissed out as Wrench cups his ball and starts fondling them “Fuck man ah” Marcus moan as he pulled at Wrench’s hair making him moan around his cock, bastard loves getting his hair pulled. 

Marcus’s eyes dart around trying to find a dark place hidden away from prying eyes to park, He spots an ally and quickly turns into it. “fuck man you just couldn’t wait could you?” Marcus hissed out looking down to the man sucking his cock. Wrench looks up unfazed and a look of pure lust in his eyes, smirking around the cock in his mouth and hums as he takes it deeper down his throat. 

Marcus moans and pulls at Wrench’s hair now only releasing Wrench has been palming himself through his jeans. “damn you really love sucking cock don’t you?” Marcus’s laugh was cut short as Wrench increases his speed. Desperate to make Marcus came, to tastes his salty released, rubbing himself chasing his own release. 

Marcus struggles to keep himself quiet as he moans, pulling at Wrench’s hair making him moan around his cock. “ oh fuck dude I… I can’t ahhg I’m.. shit!” Wrench moaned around his cock, sucking harder and uses more tongue as he thrust his cock desperately into his palm. 

Marcus throws his head back as he erupts into Wrench’s mouth, Wrench moans around his cock coming into his on pants as the tastes of Marcus’s come touches his tongue. Wrench slowly swallows, savoring it and pulls off of Marcus’s cock.

“So round two at home?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks but not bad for my second time writing ^-^


End file.
